Marissa Lynne Summers
Marissa Lynne Summers is a person that was created by Randy Webb to tell many stories of exploits in the personalized fictional realm of the The World of Anything Fiction Wikia. History Marissa Lynne Summers was born July 15th, 1981 in Riverdale, Oreconsin The Sovereignty of Dahrconia to Tanya Louise Summers. Marissa was raised by her mother alone when her biological father passed away when Marissa was two. After some turmoil, Marissa graduated with moderate success from Riverdale High school. After High School Marissa made an attempt to attend Ocean Park University, however Marissa decided to drop out after one Semester. After realizing that she couldn't handle any more university, Marissa bounced from job to job until about May 2000 when Marissa on a whim put her name in to run for Parliament. Not thinking she'd get very far, Marissa ran a simple campaign concerning lowering high prices and making repairs to the economy. As Marissa's campaign was coming into it's climax, the only other person running for Parliament in the Northeast Oreconsin Constituency dropped out due to a massive heart attack in September 2000. And because this happened so close to general election, bringing another candidate up would not be feasible with so little time to prepare. Once the general election was complete, Marissa was on her way to Superabet City not knowing what events would take place. Shortly after installation into Parliament Monday January 8th, 2001, The need to install a new prime minister was needed. And since there was a fresh and new House of Commons installed, nobody was sure who to elect to the most presigious position in the country. A solution presented itself, when a small loophole now closed allowed the Monarchy choose a Prime Minister by a simple name draw. All the names of the Members of Parliament that were on the Labor Democrats side were placed into plastic containers then placed into a spinning cage. The cage was spun vigorously for 5 whole minutes in front of the Monarch, whole bunch of lawyers, and many and many people of the public to ensure that the person drawn would be 100% random. After said 5 minutes the cage was stopped and a name pulled out. That's how Marissa was selected for Prime Minister. After being elected to Prime Minister and remaining the Member of Parliament for the Northeast Oreconsin Constituency, Marissa had to learn as she went along in the role of being Prime Minister, considering Marissa had no real experience in anything Parliament. Thankfully Marissa’s ability to learn quickly on her feet and her street smarts lent themselves well to the job of Prime Minister. This ability allowed her to make good friends both on the street and in Parliament, also garnering respect and praise from the Monarchy. After the initial learning curve, Marissa adjusted well to the position and made actual change in the Sovereignty by passing a legislation that repealed an unnecessary tax on the citizens. Many more years of work saw a few more legislations passed and many more unneeded ones repealed. Then in 2012 just when it looked like maybe things were ok, the people of Dahrconia elected a new parliament with the Conservative Centric Party taking over on the government side relegating the Labor Democrats to the opposition party. This year also saw Marissa losing her seat in Parliament as she actually opted to not go back for reelection in her constituency. When January 7th, 2013 Came along and Parliament took their seats, Marissa was granted a final speech to say goodbye. “To my fellow members of Parliament, Mr, Speaker, and to all ministers now elected. As I think you know by now, I am leaving to move on to other endeavors. In reality, it is not an easy decision for me, for it was made through long months of planning and thinking about all the pros and cons. You should understand that leaving colleagues and the friends to whom I worked for many years, is really difficult for me. But, I must make this step to move forward. I guess you are all wondering why I am leaving. It is not because of the career, as I am not very ambitious, as you know. I am leaving because I feel I must apply my knowledge in another area, still unknown to me. You know that sometimes everyone feels the need to change their way and style of life at some point. I am looking forward to changing my life too. Accordingly, my family and almost all of my friends support me in this decision. Sometimes, we need to change something in our lives to move forward. I feel the time to make a change has come for me. I feel like there is a wind of changes on every side of my life, so I must follow this wind. During my position as Prime Minister, I really gained many very important personal characteristics and professional skills. First, I learned how to manage difficult tasks and solve problems effectively, so that they never repeat. Second, I learned to communicate positively with people with different points of view, when it is required to do the best to encourage agreement. Third, I learned to stand strong for my point of view, no matter how difficult it can be. All of these characteristics I learned to apply practically with you, and from you, my colleagues, I learned a great deal. I thank you all for your kindness, support, and friendship. You supported me in the good times and you supported me in the difficult times. With you, I experienced many positive moments I will always remember. I also remember when I fell ill, you helped me manage all my work and you visited me at the hospital. I will always remember every one of you, as you are my best friends and you will always hold this position in my heart. Of course, there were some misunderstandings between us, but by now I appreciate only the good and happy moments we experienced together. Now, when I must leave my position, I want you to know that I will always remember everything positive you have done for me. Furthermore, I wish this company and every one of you even more happy moments in your lives. Do your work and get much pleasure from it! I wish you success in what you do. I also wish you more interesting projects every day, so that you manage to apply all your knowledge and experience practically. My colleagues, I will always remember you, as the memories live in the most important part of our minds. My prayers are always with you. I will pray for your health, wealth, and success. My best wishes are always for you! Thank you for everything.” Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Riverdale Category:Oreconsin